


A Storm Away and Passions Below

by danniperson



Series: Boon and Curse [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: One request to see the skies changes everything between Kaladin and Shallan.





	A Storm Away and Passions Below

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this in my head since Words of Radiance, and it's only gotten more demanding since Tor's been releasing chapters of Oathbringer every week. I had to get it out and I thought I'd share with everyone! Currently without beta, if anyone cares to fix it up.

It was easier to get Shallan to the height she wished by carrying her, as opposed to lashing her. Neither was too thrilled by the prospect; or perhaps they were too thrilled.

Kaladin shifted his grip on Shallan, ignoring Syl’s giggling. The spren zipped around them. At some point she’d made Shallan aware of her. Kaladin couldn’t be sure of when, only Shallan’s sharp gasp and her body jerking against his. She said nothing, only turning her head to glower at him. Shallan might not have seen, but she must have felt his smirk against the back of her head.

Shallan turned her attention back to her drawing, hand quickly working across the page, drafting their new home from this perspective. She’d had a hard time capturing it from the ground and had badgered him until he relented, albeit with many a curse. Kaladin felt himself drifting forward, his nose brushing into her soft red curls. He stiffened when he realized, face burning as he noted Shallan’s hand slowing over the page. Tension between them, the silence ringing loudly in their ears, and Kaladin swallowed, mentally cursing himself. Why was his body so aware of hers? Why had he agreed to this to begin with, alone with her, in such close proximity… She was an obnoxious, intoxicating woman. It was work to force his thoughts from straying.

“Will you take her to bed now?” Syl asked curiously from beside his ear.

Shallan spun in his arms, an outraged look on her face, and in his shock Kaladin lost his grip. Shallan shrieked as she dropped, but Kaladin was quick about grabbing hold of her, pulling her into his arms in a panic. This time her front was pressed against his, her heart hammering as fast as his, and he could feel it. It wasn’t the cold that made him shiver, but her warm breath on his neck and the fuzziness it brought his mind.

“She’s rather forward, your spren,” Shallan whispered.

Kaladin swallowed. “She was only picking up on your cues.”

“My what?” Shallan demanded.

“I think she’d like you better if you took her to bed,” Syl commented idly. “Seems to help everyone else.”

“Everyone else?” squawked Shallan.

Kaladin’s face reddened further and he turned to glower at Syl. “I told you to stop that! It’s inappropriate!”

“What have you been teaching her?” Shallan demanded.

“It wasn’t me!”

“You should kiss him before you go to bed with him,” piped up another voice, this one deeper and quieter, humming from Shallan’s skirt, right above where Kaladin’s hand rested on her lower back. Shallan’s face turned crimson. “Pattern! I am not going to kiss this brute!”

“He will respect you more if you kiss him first,” Pattern suggested. “But if you prefer intimacy without – “

“I’m not going to bed with him, either!” barked Shallan.

“It’s not as if I want to be any nearer to you than I want to be,” Kaladin cut in.

“Well, you’ve a fine way of showing it,” Shallan pointedly looked at the arms clutching her against his body.

Kaladin swallowed hard, leaning close to her face. Shallan was visibly startled, lips quivering as her eyes dropped down to his mouth. Kaladin was so surprised, he nearly forgot to retort. “You begged me, woman.”

“Men do like it when you beg,” Syl sang, circling overhead.

Shallan was cleverer than any woman he had met, but his nerves were raw and he wasn’t certain how much longer he could stand it. Her quick witted insults weren’t doing much to cool his desire, rather rousing it. “Are you done with your drawing?” he demanded.

Shallan blinked, glancing to where her arms were thrown around his neck. Together, they slowly turned their gazes downward, where her sketchpad and pen must have fallen. “Well, I suppose so.”

For a moment they hung in midair, quiet but for Pattern’s humming and Syl dancing in the air around them. She was soft and small in his arms, and nothing he’d thought he ever wanted. Pale of skin, light of eye, and her red hair shone in the light of the second moon. He hadn’t realized he became aware that she was watching him study her. Kaladin’s jaw clenched as heat warmed his face and neck yet again. Syl and her big mouth…why had she allowed Shallan to see and hear her, especially when she was talking about that?

Shallan’s lips brushed softly against his and his breath caught in his throat. She breathed sharply against his mouth, eyes wide and fearful, staring into his as she determinedly kissed him more firmly. Her eyes squeezed shut and with that, Kaladin crushed her to him, moved until he pressed her against the side of the tower. Her lips devoured his, hands tight in his hair, and Kaladin held her close, struggling to keep up. Consumed by her passion as much as his own, he was caught in a highstorm and he didn’t know if he’d survive this one. He was losing control and their bodies were sliding downward and Shallan squeaked, grasping him tightly and he grunted, burying his face in her neck until their feet gently touched ground. 

Shallan pushed lightly against his chest until he stepped back, eyes appreciatively roaming her disheveled appearance. Skirts twisted about her hips, the top layer folded and pushed several inches above the ones beneath; her face and neck were washed with the color pink, likely as heated as his own; vivid red hair frizzy and curly and falling from its stylish design; lips swollen and red from where he'd tasted her, and Kaladin swore to himself he'd never seen anything so gloriously beautiful. 

As seconds passed, Shallan drew herself taller, patting her hair down and smoothing out her skirts. Her cheeks only reddened further, though she worked hard at regaining her dignity. "You will not steal my virtue in the open like this, bridgeman. I'm a lady and am accustomed to certain comforts, and certainly spoiled to a particular amount of respect." She quirked a brow and unsteadily pushed herself from the wall and stalked back towards the tower.

Kaladin's stomach twisted, teeth gritting. She was a lighteyed lady and deserving of a very different form of attention from him. He cursed himself as a storm-addled fool and spun around, seething. Brightness Davar had demanded she bring him here, demanded his time and effort, and then had the gall to kiss him and accuse him of trying to steal her precious virtue! "Storming woman," he muttered.

"Storming men," sniffed Syl. 

"What?" snapped Kaladin, rounding on her.

"You're supposed to follow her, you know," Syl said, looking pointedly over his shoulder. Kaladin turned. Shallan was a smaller figure in the distance by now, and did his eyes deceive a more slumped appearance. "She looked back for you. I think you were meant to follow her."

"I..." Kaladin stammered, and her words flew through his head again. He would not steal her virtue here, not steal it at all. Kaladin's eyes darted to Shallan again as she disappeared into the tower. He cursed to himself and ran after her, slowing only as he entered. He took no note of who was guarding the doors, no note of anyone he passed in the halls. He should have. He tried to. 

Kaladin spared only a thought for Adolin. Shallan was promised to him. Shame gripped him but at that moment Shallan opened her door with a relieved smirk. 

"I was starting to think you didn't plan to deflower me at all," Shallan said lightly, stepping back into her rooms as he moved forward. The door flew shut behind him. 

"I didn't plan anything at all," Kaladin said, ignoring Syl flying close to his face to shake a fist at him. "You attacked me, Brightness."

"You've been undressing me with your eyes for weeks," Shallan reminded him. So she'd noticed? Kaladin scowled, drawing himself up, feeling foolish at Shallan's amused giggle. 

"No longer than you've been throwing yourself at me," Kaladin shot back. "Tell me, do you seduce every man with insults?"

Shallan shrugged gracefully, even as her hands girlishly twisted in her skirts. "I've seduced no one. You recall I mentioned my virginity?"

How could he forget? He licked his lips, losing the momentum of their banter. "Is Adolin so awful you want a bridgeman as your bedmate?"

Shallan glanced away guiltily. "You're trying very hard to refuse me."

"I should," Kaladin admitted. 

"But you won't?"

In response, Kaladin stepped forward, grasping her hands and prying them from her skirts. "I don't know where your bed is."

Shallan smiled slyly and jerked her head to the left. Her fingers slipped between his and she slowly, if unsteadily, led him that way. Kaladin felt as if he was walking through a dream. This couldn't be real, didn't make one lick of sense. It would certainly not be the first dream of this nature. "Leave us," he whispered to Syl.

"You as well, Pattern," Shallan said.

The spren remained outside as Shallan closed her bedroom door. Kaladin only touched her at her command, as she talked him through undressing her. He let his fingers graze her silken flesh until she trembled, wanting her to beg, though she refused. Shallan did touch him by then, tugging away his clothes inexpertly. When they were equally bare, she pressed her soft body to his, pushing up to mouth along his neck. He touched her for real, then, gliding calloused hands over every inch of her he could reach. They glided slowly, unhurriedly to bed where Kaladin hovered over her, worshiping small breasts while his fingers explored the warmth and moistness of her womanhood. 

She stretched languidly as he kissed down her body, muscles taut and a sharp keen when his tongue first brushed through her folds. Shallan's pleasure sang through the room until she panted and writhed and clutched at her sheets like a madwoman. He urged her to completion with his mouth and held her close as she trembled through the aftershocks of her first orgasm. 

"I think you've earned your reward, captain," she murmured breathlessly into his chest, pulling him back on top of her, hooking her legs around his waist and guiding him forward. Kaladin eased into her gently, gaze sharp upon her face. Shallan breathed through the pain, though it was noticeable, and kept one firm hand on his back as if to discourage him from leaving. Whatever shame or guilt gripped him, whatever remorse for her pain, the moment her body enveloped him, he wasn't sure he could stop unless she commanded it. Certainly not of his own accord. 

His body moved as if in a trance, rocking into hers, her every motion flowing with him. Their bodies flowed through the dance of their lovemaking, graceful as the breeze and powerful as the stormwind. This was nothing he had known to dream of, her cries music to his ears, and he kissed her deeply with his release to mask a vulnerability that terrified him. 


End file.
